


Quidnunc

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One who always has to know what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidnunc

Dopheld Mitaka’s business was knowing others’ business. Well. He had a rank and a function and set tasks on his performance appraisal list. Some of these tasks were mundane (face to face auditing of core business processes, budget oversight, management of key performance metrics and liaison to the Order of Ren), but the majority of his workstreams were _being in the loop_. No matter the loop in question. Even if the loop was the smallest of snags on someone’s sock that needed darning… if it was worth knowing, he had to know it.

It helped him to assist the General in his effective and efficient and timely and proactive and robust management of the First Order’s flagship. (Now that they’d lost the Prime Weapon, which Mitaka still had nightmares about.) And Dopheld Mitaka was nothing if not _thoroughly_ dedicated to the cause.

Recently, though, he had felt somewhat… sidelined.

Just a little.

And whilst it was understandable that the General would have some information that was beyond Mitaka’s classification level, he had delegated a lot in the past. He’d even known the name of the Starkiller base before anyone else! He’d seen the schematics and been privy to the steering groups and project delivery. (Those were bittersweet memories, now.)

But now… now he would find the General missing. 

Not for huge amounts of time. Odd half-hours here and there, where sometimes there would be a meeting booked, and occasionally where it was just blocked out. 

General Hux had not taken a personal day in all the time Lieutenant Mitaka had known him. Even the concept of ‘personal’ half hours was so utterly incomprehensible to him that he simply didn’t know what to do with this information. 

Some of the junior officers would try to book ‘ad hoc’ meetings to run off and do frivolous things, but he _knew_ that Hux was far too professional to do that. He’d been the one cracking down on ‘Misc. Meeting’ times, after all.

And so Mitaka took to analysing the patterns and trends in ‘unavailable’ Hux time. He wrote algorithms and graphs and ran his predictions against reality until he had a pretty stable matrix that would alert him to upcoming Huxlessness. There was some form of cycle to it, but he couldn’t be entirely sure what, or why. (And there were anomalies, but those were statistically insignificant compared to the on-target predictions, and considered outliers.)

Now he was armed with the Hux Ultimate X-tractor (he named it himself) and knew that there was an eighty-nine percent chance that Hux would vanish for one of his ‘meetings’. So Mitaka slipped into the main camera control suite for an impromptu ‘audit’ in order to track Hux’s movements.

Down the corridor towards the main elevator bank. Down seven levels to the residential area. Out and towards his room, and… wait. A black, masked figure joined him, falling into pace for a moment before…

…was that… did… 

He stared in confusion. No way had Kylo Ren just pulled his General in by the chin and made him touch his face to his mask. No! What was going on? Was he being assaulted? Mind controlled? Was Ren going to take him back to his room and use him and wipe his mind?

Mitaka was about ready to call security when he saw… Hux slapped Ren’s ass.

He turned off the camera, disgusted.

Of all the people… Hux could have found someone better than the Knight! Mitaka deleted the Hux Ultimate X-tractor and stormed out of the control suite under a cloud. 

Some things were better left unknown.


End file.
